Coup de foudre Bella Edward Lemon
by BEForeverAfter
Summary: 4 mois après la mort de sa femme Tanya,Edward, 27 ans, recommence à vivre. Il doit sortir de sa bulle pour s'occuper de sa fille Emmy. Un jour, Edward se rend chez sa soeur Rosalie, où il croise Bella, photographe de 25 ans. Coup de foudre. Plus rien ne compte. Et pourtant, Bella cache à Edward l'existence de sa fille de 4 ans pendant un moment, par peur. Que se passera-t-il? Lemon
1. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà, mon premier chapitre!**

**Alors Bonjour, c'est ma première fiction sur Fanfiction :) Avant j'étais sur skyrock ( .com). C'est une fiction qui marche toujours, je continue de l'écrire, mais j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour une autre fic et j'ai décidé de la faire sur ce site :) J'espère que vous allez aimez, c'est une fiction Edward-Bella cette fois et il y aura un peu de lemon! Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je fais ça et, honnêtement, après en avoir lu, je trouve que ça peut être quelque chose d'intéressant. **

**Alors bonne lecture mes cocos :) **

Chapitre 1 (POV EDWARD)

Je me fis réveiller par une douce main sur mon visage. Je souris en reconnaissant celle de ma femme. J'entendis un petit babillement et j'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir mon amour assise en indien, avec Emmy sur les genoux. La petite, du bout de ses 3 mois et demi, commençait à se tenir la tête seule.

- Coucou mon amour!

- Salut chérie. Elle est réveillée depuis longtemps?

- Depuis 1h00 à peu près.

Je tournais la tête vers le réveil qui indiquait un peu plus de 7h30.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé? Je m'en serais occupé, tu aurais pu dormir.

- Ça ne me dérange pas Edward, j'adore l'avoir avec moi.

Je répondis par un sourire. Je pris Mymy, comme je la surnommais affectueusement, dans mes bras.

- Bonjour mon petit ange! Comment as-tu dormi?

…

Je fus réveillé par les pleurs d'un bébé. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le même que je revivais chaque nuit depuis la mort de ma femme, il y a de ça un peu plus de 3 mois. Le rêve qui représentait le matin-même du jour de la mort de Tanya. Nous étions heureux, très heureux. Emmy représentait tout pour nous, et notre amour était d'autant plus fort avec elle. C'était une merveilleuse maman. Maintenant notre fille grandirait sans sa mère, je vivrais sans ma femme, tout cela à cause d'un chauffard saoul. Ce connard avait hérité de 10 ans de prison, mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi, je l'aurais enfermé pour au moins 50 ans.

Maintenant Emmy venait de franchir les 7 mois. Elle allait mieux, et même si elle était trop petite pour comprendre, le premier mois avait été difficile. Je m'occupais d'elle du mieux que je pouvais avec mes parents qui étaient venus vivre avec moi pour quelques temps, mais elle prenait encore le sein, donc c'était difficile de passer de sa mère. Elle avait fini par s'adapter et le manque se faisait de moins en moins ressentir. Moi, par contre, je n'avais pas oublié. Sa mort avait été subite, totalement inattendue. Je commençais à peine à m'habituer à son absence dans la maison, au près d'Emmy, de moi.

Un autre cri me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je me levais pour aller voir mon bébé. Elle s'accrochait aux barreaux de son lit, les joues mouillées et rougies d'avoir pleuré. Je la pris dans mes bras, pour la calmer. Le réveil indiquait 3h45 du matin, elle devait sûrement avoir faim. Ce bébé mangeait tout le temps, c'est incroyable, et pourtant elle reste toute petite! Je lui fis un biberon et elle s'endormit en le tétant. Comme je l'avais fait si souvent ces trois derniers mois, je la ramenais dans mon lit pour qu'elle finisse la nuit avec moi, étant la seule chose qu'il me restait à présent.

Quand je me réveillais, elle dormait encore. Il était près de 6h30. Mes nuits étaient courtes depuis la mort de Tanya. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir longtemps. Je ramenais Emmy dans son lit, pour éviter une chute quand elle se réveillerait. Je me fis un café, tout en m'installant près du baby phone, pour l'entendre. Aujourd'hui j'amenais ma fille chez ma sœur, Rosalie, qui est mariée depuis 3 ans avec Emmett, mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on porte des couches. Ils ont un fils de 5 ans, Noah, qui adore littéralement Emmy. Il lui fait tellement attention, c'est mignon comme tout! Mon cellulaire sonna.

- Allô?

- Salut Edward, c'est moi!

- Salut Rosalie. T'es matinale, il est à peine 7h00!

- Un enfant ça se lève tôt! Vers quelle heure tu viens?

- Oh je ne sais pas. Emmy n'est pas levée, et je vais sûrement lui faire prendre son bain avant de venir.

- Viens vers 11h00, on pourrait manger ensemble. Je voulais aussi t'avertir qu'Alice et une autre de mes amies sera là.

Alice est une de nos amies d'enfance, comme Emmett, dont elle est la sœur en fait. Ils sont jumeaux.

- Parfait, pas de problème, à tantôt Rosie.

- Bye!

Au même moment, j'entendis des babillements. Je découvris Emmy qui s'accrochait aux barreaux de son lit en tentant de se lever. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit!

- Bravo, mon petit soleil! T'as fait un beau dodo?

Son rire me réchauffait le cœur. Elle était le centre de ma vie à présent. Je l'allongeais sur sa table à langer et lui retirais son pyjama à pattes en laissant des bisous sur son bedon tout chaud. Elle rit, elle était bien de bonne humeur ce matin! Elle savait qu'elle allait au bain et elle adorait ça!

Après 15 minutes de baignade, je la sortis de la baignoire et l'enroulais dans une serviette. Après lui avoir mis une couche, je descendis avec elle sur ma hanche, et finis mon café. Je lui montrais ses céréales et elle secoua la tête, signe qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

- Tu n'as pas faim? Tu ne veux pas de menoum-menoum?

Elle éclata de rire. Du haut de ses 7 mois, mademoiselle prenait plaisir à rire de moi à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

- Tantôt, mon bébé, on va chez Rosie! On va aller voir Rosie, Emmett, Noah et Alice! Je suis sûr qu'elle t'apportera des nouveaux vêtements!

Alice, fidèle à elle-même, est accro, mais je dis bien accro, au shopping. C'est incroyable, à chaque fois qu'elle voir Emmy, c'est-à-dire à peu près 2 ou 3 fois par mois, elle lui apporte plein de vêtements. Les tiroirs et la garde-robe d'Emmy sont pleins, mais rien à faire, je ne peux pas empêcher la tornade de magasiner pour ma fille. Elle, Rosie ont été folle de joie quand elles ont appris que Tanya était enceinte. Pas moins d'une semaine après, elles avaient passé la journée dans les magasins à acheter des vêtements pour Tanya et pour le futur bébé, dont nous savions déjà que c'était une petite fille. Elles étaient revenues avec des dizaines de petits body, robes, pantalons, chaussures, tout! Le bébé n'était pas encore là qu'elle avait assez de vêtements pour ses 2 premiers mois de vie.

Quand Tanya a accouché, le 6 novembre à 18h04, Alice était venue à l'hôpital avec des manteaux, des chapeaux, des mitaines, des chaussettes en laine, des doudous, pleins de choses pour l'hiver. Comme Tanya et moi en avions déjà acheté, Emmy était officiellement le bébé le mieux et le plus habillé de tout Chicago!

Il était maintenant 10h30. Emmy avait englouti 3 bols de céréales pour bébé et 2 gobelets de lait de soya. J'étais en train de me demander si elle n'avait pas 3 estomacs! Je la montais dans sa chambre, lui changeais sa couche et lui mit un petit body avec de petites chaussures. Il faisait assez chaud pour la mi-juin, elle allait être bien comme ça. Je préparais un sac avec des couches, des lingettes, des vêtements de rechange, des céréales, des petits pots et sa doudou préférée. Je la mise sur mon lit avec une peluche et m'habillais. À 10h45, je la mis dans la voiture et nous partîmes chez Rosalie!

…

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi!

Je soupirais.

- Alice, elle doit avoir un million de vêtements, arrête de lui en acheter!

- Bon, d'accord, je lui ai acheté quelques vêtements, mais j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi!

- Allez Edward, tu vas adorer, renchérit Rosalie.

Nous étions tous les trois assis à une table dans le jardin, grignotant quelques légumes avant le repas. Je pris une gorgée de ma bière, tout en regardant Emmett jouer au soccer avec son fils.

- Bon d'accord, c'est quoi ton cadeau?

- Figure toi que notre amie, Isabella, qui va arriver bientôt, est photographe. Elle a beaucoup de talent, et toutes les séances photos de famille de Rose, c'est elle qui les a faites. On t'en offre une, tu pourras faire prendre Emmy en photo, avec toi, ça fait longtemps depuis…

Elle se tut, et il y eu un silence gêné. La dernière fois que j'avais fait une séance photo de famille, c'était avec Tanya et Emmy, quand celle-ci avait 3 mois.

- Edward… je suis désolé

- Non, Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en la serrant brièvement contre moi. Ça va aller, je le jure. C'est un très beau cadeau, merci. Emmy est magnifique, et j'ai besoin de renouveler mes photos de familles.

Elle me fit un bref sourire.

- Et puis…

- Bonjour! Désolé tout le monde, je suis en retard!

Je me tournais vers l'endroit de cette voix, et je vis apparaître une jeune femme à l'entrée du jardin. Elle portait une jupe noire droite jusqu'aux genoux, dans laquelle était rentrée une chemise bleu ciel, qui lui arrivait aux coudes. Ses talons aiguilles, noirs également, la faisait marcher maladroitement dans le gazon, ce qui m'arracha même un sourire. Son sac sur l'épaule semblait bien lourd, sa main gauche tenait un thermos à café et sa main droite, ses clés.

- TATA BELLA! Cria Noah.

- Salut bonhomme!

Il sauta dans ses bras, et elle le souleva, plus facilement que je l'aurais cru. Son visage m'était inconnu, puisqu'elle était toujours de dos.

- Je t'attendais moi! Tu avais dit que tu serais là à 10h30…, rajouta-t-il avec sa petite moue _Made in Alice_.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, mon petit loup. Tiens je t'ai apporté un cadeau.

De son sac, elle sortit une peluche dinosaure.

- Wouah! Merci tata Bella! Maman, regarde ma peluche!

Il se dirigea en courant vers Rosalie, et la jeune femme se retourna en riant. Figé, je ne pouvais plus prononcer un mot. Bella, comme l'avait appelé Noah, était magnifique. Et encore le mot était faible. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à la taille. Ses boucles semblaient extrêmement douces, et j'en bavais à ne pas pouvoir passer mes doigts dedans. Sa peau était parfaite, attirante. Sa taille fine lui allait à merveille, j'avais juste envie d'agripper ses hanches et de l'embrasser passionnément. Je croisais son regard, et nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Je plongeais dans son regard chocolat, et j'y vis de la curiosité, du désir. J'y vis la même chose que moi, je ressentais en ce moment.

Un babillement nous fit sortir de notre bulle. Ses yeux se détournèrent vers Emmy, et je vis la surprise traverser son regard, puis la déception. Je me demandais bien qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, je préférais de loin un sourire sur ce beau visage.

Je serais resté des heures à la contempler, mais Emmy en décida autrement, en me tapant légèrement sur le menton. Je ris en agrippant sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé? Tu me tapes? Moi je vais te manger!

Je pris sa main et mordis légèrement ses doigts, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Bella sortit de ses pensées et s'approcha de moi.

- Isabella Swan, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

- Edward Cullen, répondis-je en serrant sa main.

Elle ne retira pas sa main, et je ne la lâchais pas également. Nos prunelles s'accrochèrent encore une fois. Elle était magnifique. Avec désir, nous nous fixâmes et la seule chose qui m'empêchait de lui sauter dessus était ma fille, que je tenais dans mes bras. J'avais de la difficulté à éprouver du désir pour une femme, comme je n'en avais jamais éprouvé avant, quand je tenais mon bébé!

- Et qui est cette belle petite fille?

- Emmy.

- Bonjour Emmy! Je peux la prendre?

- Bien sûr.

Je lui passais la petite, qui aima tout de suite Bella. Bella lui parlait et faisait des gnagnas comme on fait aux bébés qui me faisaient rire et Emmy également.

- Bella!

Nous sursautâmes légèrement à la voix d'Alice.

- Tu es en retard!

- Je sais, je suis désolé. J'ai une séance avec des jumeaux de 6 jours et leur grande sœur de 3 ans. Ils étaient bien mignons, mais leurs parents étaient complètement fous. Ils ont voulu 2 séances de plus!

Celle-ci l'enlaça, et elles commencèrent à jaser, assises à la table. Je m'assis près d'elle, jouant avec Emmy, les écoutant distraitement.

- Alors comment va Charlotte? Tu ne l'as pas emmené?

- Très bien. Elle est à la garderie. C'est presque fini, je suis contente. Ça l'a été une grosse année, avec le déménagement et tout. Je vais essayer de moins travailler cet été.

- Tu me l'amèneras bientôt, ça fait un moment que je l'ai vu!

- Bien sûr, pas de problème.

Je me demandais bien qui était la petite Charlotte, mais je restais silencieux, observant parfois Bella. Elle souriait et parlait avec les deux autres filles. Je la connaissais depuis quelques minutes, et pourtant, voir son sourire me réchauffait le cœur comme le faisait lui de Tanya. Ça me plongeait dans une profonde réflexion, pendant qu'Emmy s'endormait contre moi. Pourquoi je ressentais la même chose qu'avec Tanya? Je connaissais Bella depuis même pas 24 heures! Était-ce possible que je sois amoureux d'elle? Il était bien trop tôt, non? Non? Pourtant, je rêvais de l'embrasser, de la protéger. Je mourrais si j'apprenais qu'elle a un petit ami. Je ne les ai pas entendues en parler en tout cas.

_Ouais, bah mon vieux t'es parano!_

_Attends… quoi?! T'es qui?_

_Je suis ta conscience! Ton amie, ton conseiller._

_Depuis quand tu es là?_

Pas de réponse. Je deviens complètement fou.

- Edward?

C'est _sa _voix qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je la fixais. Oui, je devenais fou. Fou de cette fille. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Et Tanya dans tout ça? Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne peux avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle est… qu'elle est morte. On était marié, on était heureux, amoureux, on avait un enfant ensemble, une merveilleuse petite fille que j'adore, et que Tanya adorait également. Mes yeux s'embuèrent quand je les relevais vers Bella. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses beaux yeux chocolat étaient inquiets.

- Edward… ça va?

Elle agrippa ma main et la serra fort. Elle me prit Emmy, endormie, des bras et alla la déposer dans son parc que j'avais monté un peu plus tôt. Elle reprit ma main et m'amena à l'étage, dans une des chambres.

**Et bah voilà! Le premier chapitre :)  
****Je suis désolé que ça l'ai été long, mais avec la fin d'étape et le travail je suis débordée, et je promets d'essayer d'écrire plus souvent. Le chapitre 2 est même commencé!**

**Alors au revoir mes chatons!**


	2. Chapitre 2

POV Bella

Edward m'a envouté dès la première seconde où nos regards se sont croisés. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, même pas avec Jacob, dont je pensais être amoureuse. C'était tellement fort, tellement… indescriptible. Mais c'était génial, merveilleux.

Je parlais joyeusement avec Alice et Rosalie, pendant que Noah jouait dans mes cheveux. J'adore ce gosse, il est génial. Edward disparut à l'intérieur, et au bout de quelques minutes, je pris l'excuse des toilettes pour aller le voir. Je le trouvais dans le salon, sa fille endormie dans ses bras. Je souris à cette image. Quand j'avais remarqué le bébé dans ses bras un peu plus tôt, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur avait explosé dans ma poitrine. Il n'avait certainement pas dû avoir ce bébé seul… ce qui signifiait qu'il avait une femme. Puis, son nom m'était apparu plus clairement dans mon esprit. Edward Cullen. Alice m'en avait parlé, sa femme était morte quelques mois plus tôt. Dès lors, il se retrouvait seul avec sa fille. C'était horrible. Pas de se retrouver seul avec son enfant, mais de l'élever seul, sans la présence de la personne que tu aimes à tes côtés. Je connais ce sentiment par cœur, j'élève ma fille de 4 ans seule depuis qu'elle est née, mis à part l'aide que mes parents m'ont donné.

Le voyant sur le bord d'éclater, je pris doucement Emmy dans mes bras pour la déposer dans son parc. J'empoignais sa main une nouvelle fois pour l'amener à l'étage, là où nous serons tranquille. Je l'assis sur le lit avec moi, et je ne pus pas me retenir de le serrer dans mes bras. Il ne me repoussa pas, non! C'était même le contraire, il s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Heureuse de le serrer contre mon corps qui hurlait de l'embrasser, je fermais les yeux et pris plus de prise sur sa nuque. Je sentais ses larmes couler dans mon cou, et je me retenais de pleurer en repensant à ce qu'il m'était arrivé avec Jacob…

Je venais d'avoir mes 20 ans. J'étais jeune, je profitais très bien de la vie, étudiante à l'université, en chambre avec ma meilleure amie, Angela Webber. J'étudiais la photographie, ça me passionnait depuis que j'ai eu mon premier appareil photo à 10 ans. J'avais un beau cercle d'amis, j'adorais sortir en boîte de nuit avec eux et il m'arrivait de temps en temps de finir avec un homme quand je n'avais pas de copain. Bref, j'avais la belle vie. Pourtant, un jour, Jacob Black est venu tout bouleversé. On se faisait une soirée entre filles au _Passion_, un bar où nous avions l'habitude d'aller. En arrivant, nous nous sommes prises une table à notre habitude, avons commandé des cocktails, puis nous avons jasé quelques instants. Quand nous sommes allées danser, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Jacob. On a eu du plaisir ensemble, ça l'a duré quelques mois tout au plus. Dès qu'il a appris que j'étais enceinte, il a filé. Pendant des semaines, j'ai été une véritable épave, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice débarque chez moi et me colle une gifle.

**Flashback**

_J'étais chez moi. Comme je le faisais depuis 5 semaines, je m'enlaçais le ventre en pleurant. Il était parti. Il m'avait abandonné, et je portais un enfant de lui. La porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit. Alice. C'est la seule qui a un double de mon appartement. _

_- Bella?_

_Je ne répondis pas. Si elle voulait me voir, qu'elle me cherche. En me voyant couchée sur mon lit, elle soupira. Elle m'agrippa par le bras, me forçant à me lever._

_- Tu me fais mal._

_- Réveille-toi! Mais réveille-toi bon sang!_

_- J'ai l'air de dormir? _

_Sa main s'abattit sur ma joue. Je plaquais ma main sur ma joue, la bouche grande ouverte._

_- Non, mais t'es folle?!_

_- Et toi? Bella tu as un bébé dans le ventre. UN BÉBÉ! T'es-tu regardée dans un miroir ces temps-ci? Tu es maigre, tu as l'air d'une morte vivante! Est-ce que tu manges au moins? _

_- Il est parti, Alice! Tu entends? PARTI! Comment veux-tu que je vive?_

_- Alors tu te morfonds à cause d'un connard? Je ne te reconnais plus Bella Swan. _

_Je ne répondis pas. Elle avait raison et elle le savait._

**Fin du flashback**

Après ça, j'étais allé vivre chez Alice et Jasper quelques temps. À 6 mois de grossesse, mais mère était venir vivre avec moi pour _voir mon gros ventre!_ Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir une petite-fille. J'avais déménagé dans un appartement plus grand et j'avais fait une belle chambre à ma fille. Mes parents m'ont beaucoup aidé financièrement et moralement et je leur en suis reconnaissante. Ils sont géniaux.

J'ai revu Jacob deux fois en 4 ans, presque 5. Une fois, nous nous sommes croisés dans un magasin. J'étais enceinte de presque 8 mois. Nous sommes allés prendre un café, enfin un chocolat pour moi, et il m'a dit qu'il m'avait quitté, car il n'était pas prêt d'assumer un enfant. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait voir sa fille quand elle serait née et il m'a répondu non. Je suis partie. Pourtant, quelques mois plus tard, il s'est pointé chez moi un soir. Charlotte, qui avait 5 mois à l'époque, dormait paisiblement dans le porte-bébé. C'était la seule façon de l'endormir quand elle faisait des coliques. Jacob était entré. Il était resté près d'une heure. Nous avons échangés des banalités, et il a pris sa fille. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après cela.

Quand elle est née, Charlotte lui ressemblait. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, une peau bronzée et des yeux noirs également. 1 an plus tard, elle n'était plus du tout le même bébé. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés comme les miens, exactement la même couleur. Sa peau était plus foncée que moi, mais je ne suis pas difficile à battre. Ses yeux par contre, sont bleus. Étant donné que Jacob a les yeux noirs et moi bruns, je me suis posé énormément de questions, mais la question, mais le médecin m'a dit que c'était une question de gènes. Bizarre quand même. Elle est magnifique. Aujourd'hui, Charlotte et moi vivons une belle vie. J'espère juste ne plus avoir à faire à lui.

Edward bougea contre moi, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Je… je suis désolé, Bella.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu en avais besoin.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin. Bon sang qu'il est sexy quand il fait ça! Je mordis mes lèvres, comme pour empêcher celles-ci de se plaquer contre les siennes. Est-ce physiquement possible d'être aussi beau?

**PDV Edward**

En se mordant la lèvre ainsi, Bella réveilla plusieurs sensations enfouies en moi depuis longtemps. Elle était extrêmement désirable. Je ne sais pas comment Bella et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment ses lèvres se sont avidement plaquées sur les miennes, mais c'est arrivé. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces et c'était le meilleur goût du monde. Planquant une main derrière sa nuque, je la rapprochais de moi. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et nos langues commencèrent un ballet endiablé. C'est comme ça que de fils en aiguille, les choses ont évoluées.

**PDV Bella**

J'ai vu Edward pour la dernière fois i jours. C'est fou comme il m'obsède. Je rêve à lui toute la nuit, je pense à lui le jour. Son corps de rêve me donne les joues rouges, ses yeux intensément profonds…

- Maman!

Je sursautais, brusquement sortie de mes pensées.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie.

- T'étais dans la lune!

- Oui, mon cœur. Allez raconte-moi ta journée.

J'étais dans la voiture avec Charlotte. Nous revenions de la garderie. J'étais officiellement en vacances pour 1 mois, j'avais deux remplaçantes pour me remplacer à l'agence. J'ai Charlotte avec moi 24/24h pour 30 jours! Je suis contente, je pourrais m'installer dans notre nouvelle maison plus vite, mon bébé pourra s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Mes grands-parents – que je n'ai presque jamais connus – étaient millionnaires. À leur mort, ils ont tout laissés à mes parents et moi. À mes 21 ans, je me suis donc retrouvée avec un peu plus de 5 millions de dollars dans mes poches. Ayant déjà Charlotte à cette époque, elle put avoir un très bon début de vie! C'est également cet argent qui a pu me permettre d'acheter cette belle maison

La chambre de Charlotte ne contenait qu'un matelas et des boîtes. Nous avions vendu tous ses anciens meubles et nous allions en racheter des nouveaux. Elle voulait même un lit double!

- Maman… dit-elle quand je la bordais. Il n'y a rien dans ma chambre… je n'aime pas ça.

- On ira magasiner demain, c'est promis bébé. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Bonne nuit. Si ça va pas viens me voir.

En plein milieu de la nuit, un petit corps chaud vint se blottir contre le mien. Charlotte était dans mon lit.

- J'avais peur maman…

- Ce n'est pas grave ma puce. Allez rendors toi.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller le cou. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis que c'était les orteils de Charlotte. Elle avait ses pieds dans mon cou, ses fesses au creux de mon coude et son nez sur mon nombril. En riant, je me frottais les yeux. J'étais habituée à ce genre de positions, elle est comme ça depuis sa naissance! Je chatouillais doucement ses orteils, et elle ne bougea même pas! Je lui remis la tête sur l'oreiller et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Encore une fois, Edward obsédait mes pensées. Si Emmy ne s'était pas réveillée à ce moment-là, nous aurions probablement couché ensemble. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais son corps de dieu me faisait rêver! Ses mains qui avaient touchés mon corps, sa langue qui caressait la mienne, son torse de rêve, ses…

- Maman!

Je sursautais en lâchant la cuillère que je tenais, ce qui fit sursauter Charlotte. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se colla contre moi en enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule.

- Excuse-moi, ma puce. Maman était dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On va magasiner aujourd'hui?

- Oui, et devine quoi. On va même t'acheter un lit de grande fille!

- Pour vrai? Oh merci, ma belle maman d'amour!

Elle m'embrassa la joue avant d'aller engloutir le repas qui l'attendait sur la table. Ensuite je l'habillais. La journée était assez chaude alors je lui fis enfiler un short avec un gilet. Ses chaussures enfilés, nous partîmes pour les magasins de meubles et de décoration.

Après 1h, elle avait enfin choisi son lit. C'était un lit superposé, mais celui du bas était double. Nous avions acheté un matelas double et son ancien matelas ira sur le dessus. Nous étions en train de choisir une nouvelle housse de couette quand _il_ apparut. Il regardait les rideaux, Emmy dans calé contre sa hanche. Juste à le voir, je commençais à…

- Maman! Celle-là je l'aime!

Elle me pointa son choix.

- Parfait chérie!

J'en pris une housse de couette lit jumeau et un lit double, avec des draps assortis des mêmes grandeurs. Je payais et trainais Charlotte hors du magasin. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas de ça dans ma vie. Les hommes ont toujours tout compliqués dans ma vie depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas compliquer ma vie et imposer quelqu'un à Charlotte et qu'après elle soit obligée de lui dire adieu, car sa mère aurait merdé.

PDV Edward

Bella hantait mes pensées depuis 3 jours. C'était incroyable comment elle était belle, compréhensive et sexy… mes rêves étaient incroyablement érotiques. Et à chaque matin, je me réveillais avec une érection monstrueuse. Bella… ce prénom me hantait. Il fallait que je la retrouve. Je devais la retrouver. Et une personne en particulier pouvait m'y aider. Rosalie.

PDV Rosalie

- Emmett, gémis-je.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui. Noah faisait sa sieste de l'après-midi, ce qui nous laissait un moment-câlin, comme disait mon nounours!

- Je t'aime Rosie, dit-il en empoignant ma poitrine.

- Je t'aime aussi

Mes mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à la braguette de son jean. Je le baissais rapidement et le caressais par-dessus son boxer. Il soupira de plaisir en caressant mes fesses. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent, quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans la pièce.

- Ne répond pas, grogna Emmett.

La sonnerie s'arrêta, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je gémis de frustration quand il se remit à sonner. Je repoussais un peu Emmett, allongé sur moi pour saisir mon téléphone.

- Oui?

- Rose, c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward?

Ma voix monta dans les aigues quand Emmett embrassa mon bas ventre.

- Oui, euh…

- Accouche!

Je gémis de plaisir quand Emmett inséra un doigt en moi.

- Vous êtes en train de baiser?

- Au revoir, Edward!

- Non attends!

Je soupirais.

- J'ai besoin de l'adresse de Bella.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle a oublié sa veste, je vais lui rapporter.

Je lui donnais son adresse. Après tout, pour le moment, je m'en balance!

PDV Edward

Tout en étant content que ma sœur me répondre, c'est écœurant de savoir que ma petite sœur était en train de baiser en étant au téléphone avec moi. Sérieusement. Emmy étant chez Alice pour la journée, j'avais la possibilité d'aller chez Bella. J'avais le trac. Mes mains était moites, j'avais des papillons dans l'estomac et mes jointures étaient blanches tellement je serais mon volant fort. Elle n'habitait pas très loin de chez moi, dans une jolie maison. Assez grande pour une personne qui vit seule. Mon estomac se tordit quand je songeais qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si seule que ça dans cette maison. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappais doucement à la porte.

PDV Bella

Il était 2h30 de l'après-midi, et j'écoutais tranquillement un film. Charlotte s'était endormie, blottie contre moi, il y a près d'une demi-heure. Je commençais à somnoler, quand de légers coups retentirent à la porte. Je me redressais, couchant doucement Charlotte sur le canapé. Quand j'ouvris la porte, mon souffle se coupa. Edward Cullen. Le dieu grec qui me faisait rêver depuis trois jours était là, devant moi. Reprenant mes esprits, je jetais un coup d'œil vers le salon, avant de sortir de la maison et de fermer la porte derrière moi.


	3. Chapitre 3

PDV Edward

Elle était là, devant moi, plus belle que jamais. Mon corps me criait de la plaquer contre cette porte et de l'embrasser. De la prendre et de la faire jouir le plus fort possible.

- Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je n'arrivais pas à déceler si elle était contente de me voir ou non. Elle semblait surtout surprise.

- Je voulais te voir.

Elle ne répondit pas et se tortilla légèrement. Elle surveillait la porte comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait l'ouvrir.

- Tu n'es pas seule?

- Je… et bien… non.

Je m'approchais d'elle. Nos nez se touchaient presque. Je mis ma main sur sa joue, et elle ferma les yeux à mon contact.

- C'est un homme? dis-je. Es-tu en couple?

- Non, soupira-t-elle.

- Non quoi? chuchotais-je en déviant mes lèvres vers son cou.

- C'est n'est pas un homme… et je ne suis qu'à toi. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait tant de profondeurs dans ces merveilleux yeux chocolat… Nos yeux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, puis elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres incroyablement douces caressaient les miennes avec sensualité. Mon corps fût parcourut d'incroyables frissons. Des frissons 1000 x plus qu'agréables. Bella était parfaite. Elle occupait ma vie et mes pensées depuis seulement trois jours, mais je voulais qu'elle le fasse tous les jours. Je voulais qu'elle apprenne à connaître Emmy, qu'elle la voit grandir, qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. Je voulais aménager avec elle, je voulais me réveiller chaque matin avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit le premier visage que je vois le matin en me réveillant et le dernier le soir en me couchant. Je veux tout d'elle.

PDV Bella

Edward était incroyable. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit le coup de foudre? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant aujourd'hui. Edward m'obsède, me fascine, m'envoûte… Je ne pense pas être capable de le tenir loin de moi. Et de Charlotte. Edward entrouvrit la bouche, et quand nos langues se touchèrent, un million de frissons parcoururent mon corps. Nos mains bougèrent. Les miennes agrippèrent ses cheveux incroyablement doux, et les siennes se plaquèrent dans le bas de mon dos pour que nos deux corps se collent. On semblait être fait l'un pour l'autre… Me rappelant que ma fille dormait seule dans le salon, je m'obligeais à me décoller lentement d'Edward. Une pure torture.

- Bella…

- Moi aussi Edward. Je rêve de continuer, mais je ne suis pas seule… je dois rentrer.

- Donne-moi au moins ton numéro de portable.

Après avoir échangé nos numéros de portable, il me donna un chaste baiser avant de partir.

À 23:00, je ne dormais pas. Charlotte dormait paisiblement près de moi, dans mon lit. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui envoyer un message, l'appeler, lui donner un signe de vie… Pendant que je débattais mentalement, mon portable vibra. C'était lui!

_Est-ce que tu dors?_

J'allais porter Charlotte dans son lit, puis je sautai dans le mien pour lui répondre avec excitation.

_Non, je trouve pas le sommeil!_

_Pareil pour moi… as-tu envie qu'on se voit?_

Mon cœur eut un raté. Il voulait qu'on se voie… j'avais envie de lui répondre oui et de sauter dans ma voiture le rejoindre! Mais Charlotte…

_Ça me tue, mais je ne peux pas… _

_Alors dis-moi quand tu peux, je ferais garder Emmy 3 _

_D'accord J Vendredi soir, ça te va?_

_C'est parfait! Je passe te prendre à 19h!_

Je m'endormis le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres en serrant mon téléphone contre ma poitrine.

PDV Edward

Nous étions déjà vendredi soir. J'avais l'estomac tout tortillé. Emmy était chez Rosalie, et je me préparais à partir, il était 18h45. Après une grande inspiration, je pris mes clés et démarrai ma voiture.

PDV Bella

Nous étions déjà vendredi soir. J'étais stressée, mais très heureuse de le revoir! Charlotte était chez Alice et il allait bientôt arriver. Quand la porte d'entrée sonna, je me regardais rapidement dans le miroir pour m'assurer que j'étais prête. J'avais mis une belle robe rouge, pas trop chic, et des talons aiguilles noirs. J'étais simplement maquillée et j'avais lissé mes cheveux. Ils m'arrivaient dans le milieu du dos et j'adorais ça. J'ouvris la porte et je le vis. Il était magnifique. Son jean et sa chemise blanche lui donnait l'allure d'un dieu grec.

- Salut, Bella!

Je rougis.

- Salut!

- Tu es prête?

- Oui.

J'attrapais mon sac et je le suivis dans sa Volvo.

- Un cinéma, ça te dit?

- C'est parfait!

Il a tenu ma main tout le long du trajet, pendant que nous parlions de nous. Je ne lui avais pas encore révélé l'existence de Charlotte… je voulais attendre encore un peu.

PDV Rosalie

Emmett était sorti avec Noah, il faisait souvent des sorties ensemble. J'adore comment Emmett s'occupe merveilleusement bien de son enfant! Je m'amusais bien avec Emmy, mais j'avais d'un peu de compagnie adulte. J'empoignais mon téléphone!

- Oui, allô?

- Salut Alice, c'est Rosalie!

- Salut Rose! Ça va?

- Oui, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir! J'ai Emmy avec moi!

Elle rit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai Charlotte avec moi! Mais toi, tu peux venir!

- D'accord, je suis là dans 10 minutes!

- Bisous!

La petite Charlotte jouait avec Emmy pendant qu'Alice et moi discutions sur le canapé du salon pour les surveiller.

- Edward sortait avec une femme, ce soir!

- Bella, aussi. Enfin elle sortait avec un homme. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était!

- Edward non plus… Il m'a dit qu'il voulait attendre que…

- Ce soit plus sérieux pour nous le présenter!

On se regarda, regarda les filles puis se regarda encore

- NON! Tu penses que…

- Edward et Bella sont ensemble se soir?

PDV Bella

Je passai une excellente soirée. Edward était parfait avec moi. Après un film où nous nous étions un peu collés, il me demanda si nous voulions poursuivre la soirée en boîte, comme Emmy dormait chez Rosalie. J'ai répondu positivement, mais que je devais passer un coup de fil. Il m'attendait dans la voiture.

- Oui, allô?

- Salut, Alice. C'est Bella.

- Ah, salut Bella…

J'entendis un rire en arrière d'elle.

- Charlotte n'est pas couchée?!

- Si, si… elle dort, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Rose.

- Tu es avec Rose?

- Oui, elle avait Emmy pour la soirée. Figure-toi qu'Edward a rencontré quelqu'un.

- Ah oui?

Ma voix monta dans les aigus. Je jetai un regard à Edward qui me sourit.

- Bref, je voulais que tu gardes Charlotte pour la nuit. Je passerai demain midi, nous voulons aller en boîte.

- Nous?

- Merci, Alice! À demain!

- Tu viendras la chercher chez Rose!

Je raccrochai et grimpai dans la voiture.

1 heure plus tard, j'étais assise à une table avec Edward avec un cocktail merveilleusement bon. Nous discutions et je riais beaucoup.

- Bella? Dit-il subitement

- Oui?

- Viens danser avec moi!

- Je… ne sais vraiment, mais vraiment pas danser.

- S'il te plaît.

Il me fit un sourire craquant et ma réticence flancha.

- D'accord.

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous nous déhanchâmes sur la musique rythmée et nos corps étaient de plus en plus proches. Il finit avec les deux mains dans le creux de mon dos et j'avais un bras enroulé autour de son cou et l'autre sur sa taille. Nos fronts étaient vraiment très proches.

- Bella? Chuchota-t-il

- Oui? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent avec passion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors?

Il se pencha lentement vers moi et nos lèvres se touchèrent. À chaque fois, c'était merveilleux. Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent et nos langues dansèrent ensemble. Des millions de frissons parcoururent mon corps. Notre éteinte se renforça. Une de ses mains caressa ma joue délicatement tandis que l'autre descendit lentement. Après une légère hésitation, sa main glissa sur ma fesse. Je souris contre ses lèvres tandis que j'empoignais ses cheveux. Nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle.

- Je… je te ramène chez toi?

- Oui...

Le trajet se fit en silence, mais c'était un silence apaisant. Il m'embrassait à chaque feu rouge et à chaque fois, la température de la voiture montait de quelques degrés. Arrivés devant ma maison, il m'embrassa, encore.

- Tu veux rentrer prendre un dernier verre?

Il me fixa, avec ses grands yeux verts.

- Bien sûr.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir rangé la maison ce matin-même… mais j'espérais sûrement un peu, car j'avais demandé à Charlotte de ranger tous ses jouets dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de jeux. Je fermai la porte derrière lui et retirais mes talons avec un soupir de soulagement. Dès que je me relevai, il me plaqua sur la porte et m'embrassa avec passion. Mes mains agrippèrent les poches arrière de son jean avec force tandis qu'il agrippait ma nuque. Notre baiser était sauvage, passionné.

- Où est ta chambre, Bella?

- Monte l'escalier.

Il agrippa mes fesses et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il monta l'escalier du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en continuant de batailler avec ma langue.

- C'est à droite.

Il ouvrit la porte, me jeta sur le lit et se coucha sur moi.

PDV Edward

Bella était incroyablement excitante. Je devenais dur à l'embrasser comme ça. Je lui retirais sa robe. Son corps était incroyable. Comment une femme pouvait être aussi belle? Et puis tout à coup, je stoppais tout mouvement et me redressais. Elle s'assit, suivant mes mouvements. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux…

- Edward? Tout va bien?

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et mes larmes coulèrent, même si j'essayais tant bien de mal de les retenir… Elle s'agenouilla derrière moi et plaça ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Edward…

PDV Bella

Nous étions là, en sous-vêtements, sur mon lit. Je caressais ses cheveux, ses épaules, j'essuyais les larmes sur ses joues… Il s'était arrêté soudainement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Je… je ne peux pas, Bella. Je ne peux pas…

Je m'agenouillais devant lui et le pris dans mes bras.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi, Edward… Explique-moi.

- Je… Tanya…

Soudain je compris. Sa femme qu'il aimait était morte i peine 8 mois, et moi, idiote et inconsciente que j'étais, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

- Oh… Edward… je suis tellement déso…

- Non, Bella. Dit-il, me coupant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il se calmait un peu. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, l'entrainant avec moi. Il se blottit contre moi, je nous recouvris des draps et de la couette et nous nous endormîmes, épuisés.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Pour mettre les choses au clair!**

**Rosalie est la grande sœur d'Edward et la jumelle de Jasper, donc Jasper est le grand frère d'Edward. Leurs parents sont Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. **

**Alice Brandon et Emmett Brandon sont jumeaux. Bella est fille unique, ses parents sont Charlie et Renée Swan.**

PDV Bella

Je me réveillai doucement. Je refermai les yeux et fronçai les yeux. J'avais oublié de fermer les rideaux et le soleil était fort ce matin! Il n'était que 6h, je me rendors illico! Puis, je pris peu à peu conscience de la situation. Une main était posée sur mon ventre et une paire de jambe enlaçait les miennes. Je me retournai doucement et sourit en voyant Edward, endormi. Je me blottis contre lui et me rendormis.

PDV Edward

Quelque chose me chatouillais le visage. J'ouvris les yeux et fus ébloui par le soleil. Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés. Bella était blottie contre mon torse, et ses mèches chatouillaient mon visage. Ça sentait merveilleusement bon. Je bougeais légèrement, ne voulant pas réveiller Bella, mais elle se redressa, se leva rapidement et ferma brutalement les rideaux.

- Putain de soleil éblouissant, marmonna-t-elle

Je ris et elle revint blottir son petit corps chaud contre le mien. Blottie contre mon torse, sa tête au creux de mon coude, j'observais ma belle «dormir» paisiblement.

- Bella…

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Je souris. Elle était merveilleusement belle le matin, toute endormie.

- Il est quelle heure? Chuchota-t-elle

- 10h00.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Je dois aller chercher… non oublie.

PDV Bella

Merde. Je restai blottie contre lui comme si de rien n'était, mais j'avais failli faire une grosse erreur.

- Chercher quoi?

- Rien du tout. J'ai… oublié quelque chose au travail, mais ça peut attendre.

- D'accord. Je dois passer chercher Emmy chez Rose tantôt.

Chez Rose?! Et merde, j'aurais dû y penser hier soir! Alice m'a dit de venir chercher Charlotte chez Rose demain midi! Faut que je me sorte de là. Ou que je lui dise la vérité? Pendant que je m'interrogeais mentalement, il m'interrompu.

- Bella, où sont les toilettes?

- Euh… la porte à gauche dans le couloir.

Il se leva, et ses fesses étaient incroyablement sexy dans ce boxer. Bon, j'allais lui dire la vérité! Je me levais et empruntais le même chemin que lui.

- Edward! Attends je dois te pa…

Je m'interrompu. Il fixait la pièce dont il avait ouvert la porte. La chambre de Charlotte.

- Edward…

- Bella, dit-moi que cette chambre n'est pas la chambre de ta fille.

- Je … je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi ça? Dit-il, énervé.

- Parce que je te mentirais.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et se rapprocha de moi.

- PUTAIN BELLA! T'as un enfant?!

- Euh… oui.

- POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT! CE N'EST PAS LE GENRE DE CHOSE QU'ON CACHE EN GÉNÉRAL!

- EDWARD, JE NE POUVAIS PAS!

- POURQUOI?!

- Arrête de crier. Je t'en prie.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, pure contraste avec les cris. Les larmes coulaient malgré moi sur mes joues. Je retenais un sanglot, je ne voulais pas pleurer.

PDV Edward

Je me calmais un peu en la voyant pleurer. Mais putain! Un enfant?! Bella… pourquoi m'a tu caché ça. Elle serra les lèvres et j'entendis tout de même son sanglot. Elle se retourna et fila dans sa chambre. En soupirant, je la suivis. Elle était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil.

- Bella?

Elle ne répondit pas, les deux mains sur son visage.

- Bella? Je suis désolé d'avoir crié sur toi, j'ai été surpris.

Je la serrai contre moi et laissai ses larmes coulaient dans mon cou.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Dit-elle, une fois calmée.

Je la pris dans mes bras et je nous installai sur le lit.

- Bella… explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as caché que tu avais une fille?

- Edward, j'étais terrifié. La dernière fois que j'ai laissé un homme entrer sérieusement dans ma vie, je me suis retrouvée seule et enceinte à 20 ans parce que le père n'était qu'un connard.

Elle me fixa avec tant d'intensité que je ne trouvai même pas la force d'être fâchée contre elle.

- Bella, je suis déçu que tu m'aies caché cela.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Sincèrement. Mais ma fille est tout pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser entrer n'importe qui dans sa vie. Elle est trop jeune pour la tristesse et les cœurs brisés. Je voulais… je voulais seulement la protéger de tout cela.

Je comprenais Bella. Je comprenais ses réactions.

- Parle-moi un peu d'elle.

- Elle s'appelle Charlotte et elle a 4 ans. Elle est magnifique, ses cheveux sont un peu plus pâles que les miens, ses yeux sont bleus et elle est pleine de vie. Elle est intelligente et elle adore les poupées, elle en traîne toujours une avec elle…

Ses yeux brillaient quand elle parlait de sa fille.

- J'aimerais bien la rencontrer.

- Justement à ce propos… je dois aller la chercher chez Rose vers midi.

- Chez Rose?

- Oui, elle était chez Alice hier soir, mais elle m'a dit de venir la chercher chez Rose. Elles étaient probablement ensemble hier soir…

- Ce qui fait que Charlotte…

- A rencontré Emmy, finit-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux.

- Tu sais… dis-je. Ce n'est pas si grave que cela.

- Charlotte adore les bébés. Elle va vouloir revoir Emmy.

- Je n'ai rien contre.

Elle leva ses grands yeux bruns vers moi, et je vis ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait peur.

- Dit-moi ce qui te fait peur, Bella.

- Je… Edward… je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. De où nous en sommes tous les deux.

- Je ressens quelque chose, Bella. Quelque chose de fort, la rassurais-je en lui prenant la main.

- Moi aussi, crois-moi. C'est juste que… te sens-tu prêt à te lancer dans une relation? Ça ne fait pas longtemps que c'est arrivé.

Elle a raison… à peine 3 mois et demi. C'est très peu et je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes de couler quand je pense à ma femme. Elle était tout pour moi, j'ai tant de mal à me remettre de sa mort… mais depuis que je connais Bella, mon cœur va mieux. Je dors mieux la nuit, ma blessure au cœur guérit lentement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très réaliste. Je souffre énormément et j'ai mal au cœur juste de penser que je ne reverrais plus le merveilleux visage de Tanya, mais… elle est morte. Elle ne reviendra pas. Jamais…

- Edward?

C'est Bella qui me sortit de mes pensées en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, elle aussi.

- J'ai mal, Bella. Elle me manque tellement.

Cette fois je ne pus pas me retenir et éclata en sanglots contre la poitrine de la femme qui virait ma vie à l'envers. Elle me laissa aller, comme je l'avais fait avec plus tôt. Elle nous coucha sur le lit, nous recouvrit de la couverture et me consola. Elle embrassa mon front, essuyais les larmes sur mes joues de temps en temps… Il fallait que je laisse le temps à mon cœur de guérir et Bella était là. Elle était là.

PDV Bella

Voir Edward dans cet état me fendait le cœur. Je me sentais tellement mal d'espérer une relation avec lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de perdre sa femme, qu'il aimait. Il se retrouvait là, seul, désespéré, avec une petite fille de 7 mois dans les bras. Je l'admire… je l'admire tellement pour le courage qu'il a tous les jours pour se lever le matin, prendre soin de sa fille, avancer… Je n'ai pas eu ce courage quand je suis tombée enceinte de Charlotte. Au bout d'un moment, ses sanglots ralentirent, et je caressai doucement ses cheveux. Il s'endormit. Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, j'étais bien là, au chaud avec lui qui me serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'étais bien. Mais le temps avançait trop vite et vint bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher les filles… Je me décollais doucement, très doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je pris des vêtements et filai vers la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une douche en vitesse, je m'habillai, me coiffai et me maquillai légèrement. Je m'assis sur le lit, tout près de lui. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je passai une main sur sa joue.

- Edward.

Il bougea légèrement.

- Edward, réveille-toi, mon cœur.

Je me mordis les lèvres, ayant laissé échapper un «mon cœur», mais il ne semblait pas se réveiller. Je me penchai doucement vers lui et appuyai légèrement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je su qu'il était réveillé quand il passa doucement sa main sur ma joue.

- On doit aller chercher les filles.

Il me sourit.

- D'accord, je me lève.

Il s'habilla, et nous filâmes chez Rose. J'installai le banc d'auto à Charlotte dans sa voiture, car il voulait faire le déplacement. Il proposa de m'amener au restaurant ce midi pour connaître un peu Charlotte, et dans l'autre sens, je pourrais m'habituer à Emmy. J'acceptais avec plaisir, le faisant rire en lui faisant remarquant que je crevais de faim! Arrivés chez Rose, mon estomac se serra un peu. Les filles allaient aisément deviner qui était mon rendez-vous hier soir. Edward me prit la main et me fit un sourire rassurant. Nous entrâmes.

- Rose? Dit Edward

- Je suis dans la cuisine!

Nous entendîmes des rires, et je souris en arrivant dans la cuisine. Alice brassait quelque chose dans un bol, Charlotte avait de la farine sur le nez et riait aux éclats et Rosalie parlait avec elles avec Emmy sur une hanche.

- Maman! S'écria mon bébé en me voyant.

Je lâchais la main d'Edward pour prendre Charlotte, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres qui se regardèrent, complices. Je les ignorai, écoutant ma fille me raconter sa soirée et son matin.

- … et là Rose a dit «On va faire des biscuits au chocolat pour maman» et marraine a mis de la farine partout, même sur moi! J'étais super contente de te faire une surprise, mais tu es arrivée avant qu'ils soient prêts.

Je rigolai à sa petite moue, et vit qu'Edward discutait avec les filles, Emmy dans les bras.

Un peu plus tard, Edward était dans le salon avec les petites filles, car les plus grandes voulaient me parler. J'appréhendai.

- Alors, Bella. Comment s'est passé ta soirée? Me demanda innocemment Alice.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant. Je te connais, Alice Brandon.

- Comment ça? Dit-elle, son petit air innocent et sarcastique sur le visage.

Je lui lançais un regard. Elle m'énervait.

- Bella, tu m'énerve! Me coupa Rose.

Je soupirais. Elles ne changeront jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important?!

- Vous avez couché ensemble?, demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

- PARDON?!

- Chut!

Je bus une gorgée de mon verre d'eau.

- Vous êtes complètement folles.

- Mais vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, non?

- Oui, mais on a rien fait.

Elles n'avaient pas l'air de me croire.

- C'est pas parce qu'on ressent des choses l'un envers l'autre qu'on est forcément obligé de coucher ensemble!

- Qu'avez-vous fait, alors?

- On s'est embrassé, on a dormit, on s'est disputé et on a discuté.

Je commençais à leur raconter toute l'histoire, n'oubliant aucun détail. Elles semblèrent plus compréhensives vers la fin.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour lui tout cela, Bella. C'est mon frère, et crois-moi, il souffre.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de…

- Bella?

Je me tournais, et vit Edward, Charlotte sur son dos et Emmy sur une hanche.

- Mam'! Edward a dit qu'on allait au resto et je meurs de faim, on y va?

- D'accord, mais dit au revoir et merci avant!

Elle descendit du dos d'Edward et fonça vers les filles.

- Merci les taties! Vous avez fait du bon boulot!

Elle les serra contre elle et j'éclatai de rire. On fit des aurevoirs et j'embarquais Charlotte dans l'auto. Elle était vraiment contente de passer un peu plus de temps avec Emmy et elle voulait connaître Edward. J'étais contente que ma fille l'accepte aussi facilement. Elle est géniale!


	5. DÉSOLÉ

Je suis totalement consciente que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis un moment, mais j'étais partie pour un magnifique voyage en Europe ; au moment où j'écris, je viens tout juste de revenir! Le chapitre avance très vite, il sera bientôt là!

Merci beaucoup :)


	6. Chapter 5

PDV Bella

Nous ressemblions étrangement à une famille. Edward aidait Charlotte à couper sa nourriture, tandis que j'aidai Emmy à manger. Elle mangeait seule, mais je lui donnai sa nourriture et lui lavai la bouche.

- Hmm, Edward?

- Oui?

Nous mangions le dessert et Charlotte s'était glissé sur les genoux d'Edward pour manger son gâteau au chocolat.

- Je pense qu'Emmy a besoin d'être changé.

- Oh! Euh, veux-tu que…

- Non, c'est bon, le coupais-je. Je vais y aller, peux-tu me passer le sac à couches s'il te plaît?

Il me passa le sac et Charlotte se tortilla sur ses genoux.

- Maman, je vais venir avec toi, il faut que j'aille au petit coin!

Edward lui essuya la bouche et je lui pris la main, Emmy sur une hanche. Dans les toilettes, Charlotte alla dans une cabine seule pendant que je plaçai Emmy sur la table à langer. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas changé une couche! Une fois Emmy propre, j'aidai Charlotte à se laver les mains. Quand je sortis avec les deux filles, un visage familier au loin fit arrêter mon cœur.

PDV Edward

Je me surpris moi-même à bien me débrouiller avec une petite fille de quatre ans. Charlotte m'avait l'air d'être une petite fille facile à vivre et pleine de vie! Pendant que Bella était aux toilettes avec les filles, je payai l'addition et les attendis. Quand elle sortit, elle leva les yeux et se figea. Son regard s'accrocha au loin, et son visage se décomposa. Je suivi son regard et elle fixait un homme d'à peu près notre âge, la peau foncé, les cheveux noirs, du style indien. Il était avec une jeune fille blonde, du style Barbie. J'allai vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Bella, ça va?

Sa main relâcha celle de Charlotte, et je pris Emmy dans mes bras. Je posais sa main sur sa joue.

- Bella.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi. La souffrance qui régnait dans ses yeux me fendit le cœur. Elle prit Charlotte dans ses bras.

- On s'en va.

Je la suivis sans un mot, lui prenant le sac à couches des mains. Toujours en silence, nous installâmes nos filles dans leurs bancs d'auto et je démarrai en direction de la maison de ma belle. Une fois arrivée chez elle, les deux filles dormaient. Elle me fit signe de rentrer avec elle. Nous les déposâmes dans le lit de Charlotte avant de redescendre au salon. Bella s'assit sur le divan, tendant les bras vers moi, un air déprimé sur le visage. Je la serrai contre moi, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Doucement, je nous allongeai, nous recouvrant d'une couverture qui gisait sur le dossier du canapé. Le temps passa, et je la serrai calmement contre moi, jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose d'humide dans mon cou. Elle pleurait.

- Hey, Bella. Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Elle serra les lèvres en fermant les yeux. Je me relevai pour mieux la tenir contre moi.

- Pleure pas, mon cœur. Explique-moi, peut-être que ça ira mieux.

- Je… Edward, dit-elle, les larmes coulant de plus belle.

Je la berçai doucement, essuyant ses larmes, lui caressant les cheveux.

- C'était Jacob, Edward.

- Qui?

- Jacob. Le père de Charlotte.

Ses pleurs recommencèrent de plus belle, me laissant là, impuissant. Puis elle finit par tout me raconter.

- On s'est rencontrés à l'université. Je venais tout juste d'avoir 20 ans, à peine quelques jours plus tôt. On s'est rencontré pendant une soirée, dans un bar. On s'amusait bien ensemble. J'étais jeune et insouciante, tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'amuser. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse… et je pensais qu'il l'était aussi. Mais après quelques mois, dès que je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, il est parti.

Elle s'arrêta pour essuyer ses yeux et reprendre son souffle. J'embrassai ses cheveux.

- J'ai été une vraie épave pendant des semaines. Si Alice ne m'avait pas sortie de ma transe, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue… J'étais triste pour Jacob, mais j'avais surtout peur d'élever un enfant toute seule, j'avais à peine 20 ans. Mais finalement, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Je t'écoute mon ange.

Elle se redressa sur un coude pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai eu un héritage de mes grands-parents… Un assez gros héritage.

- Ok.

- Ok? C'est tout?

Je souris.

- Que veux-tu que je dise de plus? Je t'aime pour toi, pas pour ton argent.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle sourit.

- Quoi?

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais!

Merde. Je ne voulais pas forcer les choses, tout allait si vite…

- Non, pas du tout!

- Si tu l'as dit! Tu as dit «je t'aime pour toi». Si ce n'est pas un «je t'aime», c'est quoi alors?

J'enfonçais mon visage dans les coussins du canapé. Elle prit mon menton dans sa main et la releva. Elle affichait toujours son sourire.

- Edward. Edward, regarde-moi!

Je levai les yeux.

- Venant de toi, ces mots sont tout simplement parfait. Edward, je t'aime.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour sauter sur ses lèvres.

PDV Rosalie :

Noah était couché pour sa sieste de l'après-midi. Oui, à 5 ans il commence à être un peu vieux pour ça, mais si je ne le couche pas, il s'endort n'importe où. Comme toujours, Emmett en profitait! Il me bécotait le cou, mais je devais lui parler!

- Chéri.

- Hmm?

- Je dois te parler, dis-je en riant.

Il s'arrête net, le nez dans mon cou.

- J'ai rien fait.

- Quoi? Emmett, ce n'est pas à propos de toi!

Il se recula légèrement, tout en restant proche de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bébé?

- En fait, c'était Edward qui nous a interrompus pendant notre séance câlin de l'autre jour.

- Et que voulait-il?

- Il voulait l'adresse de Bella. Il a dit qu'il a avait trouvé sa veste et qu'il voulait lui rapporter.

- Hmm, d'accord, et?

- Bella portait une chemise la journée où ils se sont croisés. Il faisait chaud, elle ne portait pas de veste.

Il y eu un petit silence, où il me fixa.

- Tu crois que…

- Il a fixé Bella tout le long, et ils ont disparu un moment tous les deux, le coupais-je.

- Edward a été une véritable épave ces derniers mois.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais il me coupa.

- Je ne lui reproche rien, chérie. Je réagirais de la même façon, peut-être même pire si je te perdais. Je trouve que son thérapeute a fait du très bon boulot pour l'aider à se remettre de la mort de Tanya. Un jour, je devrais remercier cet homme.

PDV Edward :

Nous étions toujours sur le canapé, les filles dormaient à l'étage. Bella s'était endormie contre moi, épuisée de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Je réfléchissais. Je pense bien que j'aime Bella, mais je la connais depuis quoi, 1 semaine? Tout allait trop vite, je lui avais dit _je t'aime_ trop vite. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Tanya, oh non je ne le pouvais pas! Je pense bien qu'elle aurait aimé Bella, mais elle est décédée i mois. C'est très peu. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit jusqu'aux orteils. Ma femme, mon amour, la mère d'Emmy était morte i mois et j'avais déjà embrassé une autre femme. Certes, je ressens quelque chose de fort envers Bella, c'est le coup de foudre, au premier regard j'avais su que je _devais_ passer ma vie avec elle, qu'elle devait être la remplaçante de Tanya auprès d'Emmy, tout en incluant l'adorable petite Charlotte dans notre vie.

J'ai besoin de temps, et j'espère que Bella le comprendra. Il fallait que je parte d'ici, j'avais besoin de Tanya, maintenant. Je couchai doucement Bella sur le canapé, allai chercher Emmy en haut et redescendis l'escalier. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, la voix de Bella retentit.

- Edward? Où vas-tu?

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle me regarda, ses yeux allant d'Emmy à moi. Ses yeux reflétaient l'incompréhension.

- J'ai besoin de temps, Bella. Tout va trop vite. Tanya…

Je ne pus pas continuer ma phrase. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux et ma gorge se serra.

- Je comprends Edward. Prend ton temps. Quand tu reviendras, je serai là.

- Merci, Bella.

Je fus extrêmement reconnaissante envers elle. Je mis Emmy dans la voiture et elle dormait encore. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je la pris dans mes bras et allait sonner chez les voisins. Leur fille de 14 ans venait garder Emmy quand nous en avions besoin depuis sa naissance. Par chance, ce fût elle qui répondit à la porte.

- Hey, bonjour Edward, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Jordane! Est-ce que tu peux me garder Emmy une petite heure, s'il te plaît?

- Oui, bien sûr!

Elle tendit les bras et je lui donnai mon bébé.

- Je dois surveiller Lilian, donc je vais la garder ici si ça ne vous dérange pas!

- Pas de problème, merci encore!

Lilian était sa petite sœur de 7 mois. Maria, la mère des filles, avait accouché quelques jours après Tanya. Je me rendis au cimetière, où je m'effondrais sur la tombe de Tanya. Je laissais mes larmes couler et mes sanglots retentirent dans le cimetière silencieux.

PDV Bella

Mon cœur me faisait mal. Mais je devais rester forte pour Edward. Je pensais avoir souffert de l'absence de Jacob, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'Edward vivait. J'avais besoin d'aller voir ma grand-mère. Au cimetière. Quand j'étais plus petite, je vivais à Forks, une petite ville dans l'État de Washington. Ma grand-mère vivait à Chicago, je l'ai toujours adoré, on venait la voir à Noël et je passais mes étés avec elle. Quand j'ai eu Charlotte, j'ai aménagé ici pour être près d'elle, mais elle est morte i an et demi. À chaque fois que j'allais mal, j'allais lui rendre visite. J'empoignais mon téléphone.

- Oui, allô?

- Alice? C'est Bella!

- Coucou ma belle! Ça va?

- Oui, euh… Pourrais-tu venir surveiller Charlotte? Elle dort et j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Oui, j'arrive dans quelques minutes!

- Merci, tu es un ange!

Elle arriva très vite. Elle m'interrogea sur mon état, je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête. Je la rassurai et partis avant qu'elle ne pose d'autres questions. La journée était brumeuse et fraîche pour un mois de juin, ce qui n'améliorait pas l'humeur. Je me dirigeais vers la pierre tombale de ma grand-mère, quand un sanglot résonna dans le cimetière désert.


	7. Chapter 6

PDV Bella

Quelqu'un pleurait. J'hésitais grandement à continuer mon chemin ou à aller voir cette personne. Je retroussais finalement chemin pour aller la voir. Je vis une silhouette d'homme adossée à une pierre tombale, sanglotant, les mains sur son visage. Imaginez le choc que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai reconnu Edward. J'accouru vers lui, m'abaissant à son niveau. Je passais ma main sur sa joue mouillée.

PDV externe (N/A : J'avais l'envie d'essayer ;))

Dans le cimetière silencieux, deux jeunes adultes se serraient l'un contre l'autre. L'homme pleurait, et la femme le consolait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Edward avait besoin de temps, mais il avait besoin de Bella, plus que n'importe qui. Bella, les yeux inquiets, serrait Edward contre elle.

- Bella… j'ai besoin de to-oi.

- Je suis là, Edward, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Edward traçait doucement l'écriteau de la pierre tombale avec son doigt.

_Tanya Denali_

_1986 – 2012_

_Une merveilleuse mère et_

_une épouse aimante_

Bella savait qu'Edward souffrait énormément de la mort de sa femme, de la mère de sa petite fille. Découragée, elle se sentait impuissante, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle espérait seulement que sa présence rassurait un peu Edward comme sa présence à lui la rassurait.

PDV Bella

- Maman! MAMAN!

Le cri de ma fille me sortit brusquement de mon sommeil. Paniquée, je courus vers la voix, c'est-à-dire, en bas. Je trouvais ma fille en larmes au pied des escaliers. Elle tenait son bras contre sa poitrine.

- Charlotte, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, mon ange?

Je l'installai avec moi sur le canapé, la berçant doucement. Elle dut se reprendre à quelques reprises pour parler.

- Je, je voulais descendre pour é-écouter la télé, ma-mais je me suis emmêlé les pi-pieds dans ma couverture et je suis tom-tombée.

Elle est exactement comme moi : extrêmement maladroite. J'examinais son poignet; il commençait à devenir bleu et il était tout enflé. Je fis la grimace quand je constatais qu'il était sûrement cassé; je me suis moi-même cassé plusieurs membres étant petite.

- Reste ici, mon cœur, je reviens.

Je m'habillais en vitesse, fis un sac avec des vêtements pour Charlotte et des distractions pour l'hôpital. Il était à peine 8h00. Je lui mis ses chaussures et l'installai dans la voiture. Arrivées à l'hôpital, je me dirigeai à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?

- Ma fille est tombée en bas des escaliers et je crois bien que son poignet est cassé.

- Vous êtes chanceuse, Madame, la salle d'attente est relativement vide. Je vais appeler le docteur Cullen. Allez-vous asseoir.

J'installai Charlotte qui pleurait encore un peu sur mes genoux. Cullen? Je savais que le père de Rosalie et … Edward… était pédiatre, mais je ne sais pas si c'est lui. Il arriva très vite. Je ne doutai pas plus longtemps; il était le sosie exact de sa fille, sauf pour les yeux, c'était ceux d'Edward.

- Mademoiselle Swan?

Je me levais, Charlotte calée contre ma hanche. Il m'amena dans une salle d'examen, décorée pour les enfants. J'installai mon bébé sur la table.

- Alors, on a fait une grosse chute?

Il regarda Charlotte, mais comme elle ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers moi.

- Elle est tombée dans les escaliers.

- Le contexte?

- Je dormais encore, mais je me suis réveillée par son cri. Je l'ai trouvé au pied des escaliers, en larmes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était emmêlée les pieds dans sa couverture.

Il examina son avant-bras.

- Comment tu t'appelles, trésor?

- Charlotte, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Alors Charlotte, ça fait mal quand je pèse ici?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Et ici?

Elle hocha la tête en grimaçant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors, tu vois, pour voir les bobos que ton poignet a, il faut aller faire des radiographies. Tu sais ce que c'est?

- Non.

- On va utiliser une machine pour voir tes os à l'intérieur de ton poignet. On va y aller tout de suite, même.

- Maman peut venir?

- Elle ne peut pas rester près de toi, mais elle va venir avec moi derrière la vitre, tu pourras la voir.

- Elle acquiesça. Je la pris dans mes bras pour aller faire des radios.

- Vous êtes une amie à Rosalie, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, effectivement. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université.

- Il me semblait vous avoir déjà vu!

3 heures plus tard, nous sortions de l'hôpital. Charlotte avait un peu retrouvé son sourire quand le Dr. Cullen lui a dit qu'elle pouvait avoir un plâtre rose! Alors maintenant, elle a un plâtre rose de la main (il y a un trou pour son pouce) jusqu'au coude pour 1 mois et demi, voir 2 mois. Elle se l'était bien amoché!

- Tu sais quoi, mon cœur? Si on arrêtait voir Papy et Mamy avant de retourner à la maison?

- Oui, oui! Ils vont pouvoir signer mon plâtre!

Je stationnai la voiture devant la maison de mon enfance. Je sonnai à la porte, puis entrai.

- Maman? Papa?

- Bella?

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine pour venir nous saluer.

- Tu es encore en pyjama, petite marmotte?

Elle lui montra fièrement son plâtre.

- Oh, mon dieu, Charlotte? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Elle est tombée dans les escaliers ce matin. Je l'ai amené à l'hôpital et elle a ce plâtre rose pour 1 mois et demi, voir 2.

- C'est digne de toi, ma chérie.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Ton père travaille, aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que tu vas le croiser.

Charlotte partit jouer dans la chambre qu'elle avait ici, pendant que je m'asseyais à la table de la cuisine avec ma mère et un café.

- Alors, que ce passe-t-il ma chérie?

- Pourquoi tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose? Je ne peux pas passer voir mes parents?

- Bien sûr.

- Bien.

- Tu es triste.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Je baissai les yeux. Ma mère lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert depuis toujours. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le cacher.

- Raconte-moi, mon cœur.

- C'est à cause d'un homme.

J'osai lever les yeux vers elle. Elle m'écoutait. Alors je lui racontais tout; notre rencontre, sa situation, tout. À la fin, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues, et je priais pour que Charlotte reste dans sa chambre. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ma mère s'était levée et m'avait pris dans les bras comme quand j'étais petite.

- Bella, mon petit cœur.

Elle m'attira sur le canapé pour mieux me serrer contre elle. Son odeur me rassurait, et je réussi à me calmer peu à peu.

- Je comprends qu'il est besoin de temps, mais il me manque. Ça fait déjà 3 semaines.

Je ne l'ai pas rencontré, mon cœur, mais je suis sûre qu'il est merveilleux. Tes yeux brillent quand tu parles de lui. Il a vécu une période très difficile récemment et il faut lui laisser du temps, chérie.

- Je sais.

PDV Edward

Trois semaines. Trois semaines que je n'avais pas vu Bella. Elle me manquait énormément. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Emmy dormait déjà; il était 22h30 passé. Je décidais d'aller me coucher, épuisé. Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve étrange. Pas le même que d'habitude.

_Je me trouvais dans une grande prairie, Tanya dos à moi. Devant nous, quelques mètres plus loin, Emmy jouait avec les papillons, assise à même le sol. Quand elle se tourna vers moi, j'eu le souffle coupé. Elle était tellement belle. Ses boucles blondes flottaient autour d'elle, ses yeux bleus étaient plein d'amour. Elle portait une robe blanche qui la faisait ressembler à un ange et elle était pied nus. _

_- Edward._

_Sa voix était toujours la même. Je relevais la tête pour croiser ses yeux._

_- Tu t'occupes merveilleusement bien de notre fille, fais-toi confiance. _

_Elle se tourna vers Emmy, puis vers moi. _

_- Elle a tellement grandit, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle est magnifique, Edward. _

_Elle inspira avant de se rapprocher de moi, de poser une main sur ma joue. _

_- Sois heureux mon amour. Je ne suis plus là et je ne reviendrais pas. Tu as le droit de l'aimer._

_- C'est toi que j'aime, Tanya. Pour toujours. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je te vois tous les jours à travers notre fille. _

_- Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier. Je te demande d'être heureux sans moi. Tu as besoin d'elle, et Emmy a besoin d'une mère. _

_- C'est… c'est dur. Je vais t'aimer toute ma vie, mon ange._

_Elle sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. _

_- Sois heureux, Edward. Aime-la, vous en avez besoin tous les deux._

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans mon lit, le soleil était levé et j'étais étrangement reposé. Je regardais mon réveil. J'avais dormi plus de 8 heures d'affilé, ce qui n'était _jamais_ arrivé depuis plusieurs mois. J'allai dans la chambre de ma fille, elle dormait encore. J'empoignai mon portable, plus motivé que jamais.

- Allô? Dit une voix endormie.

- Rosalie? C'est Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à une heure pareille?

J'entendis des protestations derrière et je ris. Emmett n'aimait pas être réveillé.

- Peux-tu prendre Emmy aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît?

- Pas de problème, dépose-la quand tu seras prêt.

- Je serais là vers 9h. Merci Rose, je t'aime.

- Ouais moi aussi.

Avant de raccrocher, j'entendis Emmett marmonner quelque chose comme ; _Heureusement que c'est ton frère sinon je lui aurai_… Je ris. J'étais étrangement de bonne humeur ce matin. Je sautai presque de joie quand Emmy se réveilla. Elle sentait ma bonne humeur et souriait beaucoup. À 8h30, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Emmy et moi étions habillés, son sac était fait, tout était prêt. Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon pendant qu'Emmy m'observait de ses grands yeux bleus, calmement assise sur le canapé de salon. Après une grande inspiration, je l'installai dans son siège auto. Je me rendis chez Rosalie. C'est Noah qui m'ouvrit.

- Bonjour tonton!

- Salut bonhomme! Tu vas bien t'occuper de ta cousine aujourd'hui?

- Alors, ça oui!

Un énième sourire étira mes lèvres. J'adore ce gosse! J'entrai dans la maison et c'est une Rosalie en pyjama qui m'enleva ma fille des bras et m'incita fortement à partir avant qu'Emmett ne vienne s'occuper personnellement de moi. J'embrassai Emmy, Rose, Noah et partit.

Arrivé devant _sa _porte, je n'étais plus si confiant. Et si je la réveillais? Et si Charlotte était là? Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire? Je donnais trois légers coups, puis attendis. Après une bonne minute, je rebroussai chemin vers ma voiture, me traitant d'inconscient d'avoir osé faire ça.

- Edward?

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! :) Désolé pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais j'ai un horaire fou!**

**Merci!**


End file.
